


致……将这[undefined]的心情表述

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 醒了，大半夜写点东西。阳格洛贴贴，纯粹的阳格洛贴贴，一头脑热产物，算是在之前阳格洛拔舌头的基础上写的脑嗨，小男孩对小女孩的情窦初开。这次更新，嘛，不知道该怎么说，有点生气也有点微妙，反正，月计你成功让我爬起来写我船了。看了一下午恐怖的世界实况有点空san的语无伦次，ooc很正常恋爱脑很正常语病和无逻辑不说人话都很正常。
Kudos: 2





	致……将这[undefined]的心情表述

阳在清算一些以前没法发声的事情，不得不保持沉默的事情。

他计算了不少他传达的指令的内容，然后顺着清算下去，清算完他自己从沉默到克制到按捺不住质疑却被示意噤声到爆发再到破灭的过程，再清算到他自己说长不长说短不短的人生，就“传令官”的职业生涯来说，一个月，比起很多那些安稳的老爷们来说应当是短的了。他想他多半是憎恨食指的，却又不得不承认，真正在他生命中占据位置的大事、在他进入图书馆之后还能当做回忆食粮的那部分，许多也就发生在那些短暂的一个月里。

他把绝大多数的食指人归纳到明白自己所做的蠢事却自甘堕落的人群里面，然后意识到他认识的人里面大概没有比格洛丽亚更适合执行指令的人选。

不过，“别太去想指令的事情”，就算是格洛丽亚这样的性子也翻来覆去讲过几次了，他不愿去自讨没趣。不止一次地，格洛丽亚还喜欢把那和拇指割去舌头的惩罚勾连在一起，同他没大没小地做那些让其他人看了会忍不住指点的、不像样的事。

阳清楚，这样忍耐下去的日子从来持续不了太久，他不是心甘情愿地陪其他人玩闹，终有一日他要把这些人都送下地狱，不管他对他们抱有怎样的心情。

“你什么时候那么在意指令的事情啦？按照拇指那边的说法，阳传令可是要被割掉舌头的哦——像这样……。”

格洛丽亚笑着，混杂着汽笛的嗡动，伸手作势要去碰阳的嘴唇，却没曾想他甚至还配合地张开了嘴，让她轻而易举地拿捏住了舌根。那时候阳拿着“屠杀拇指”的指令，怀着自己的胡思乱想，倒也是由着她来，任由还残留着刺鼻机油味道的金属手指夹住舌头向外拖拽，随着她的动作而向前倾去。格洛丽亚手上没用多少力气，她本来就不是认真的，在没有指令的情况下向同僚出手并无意义。

“忘了说啦，我收到了‘把阳传令的舌头拔下来’的指令哦？是真的哦。”

她半带认真半是玩闹地说，极力压低了自然而然就翘起的尾音。虽然食指内部气氛比起阶级森严的拇指好不了多少，但至少要略微活跃些，以至于她还能偶尔开些这样恶劣的玩笑——当然不敢在其他的代行者面前那样做，只不过是阳的脾气在某些方面格外的好，以至于他被迫做了玩伴罢了。那略带着小孩子的稚嫩嗓音总让人不禁怀疑她到底是什么年纪就做了义体改造的手术，她也一贯地秉持着那种程度的恶劣，不管是对认识的人、还是不认识的人。

不过，她的想法终究还是落了空。阳不打算迎合格洛丽亚的兴趣，感觉到她拧巴的动作下了几分真力气，又飞快撤去了，告诉他有那么一会儿这个义体人是真的想要扯掉他的舌头。格洛丽亚的红眼睛闪动了几下，然后转了个方向，无趣地嗤了一声，咕哝说“阳传令压根就不配合”，一边放松了钳制，把湿漉漉的手在外袍上蹭了蹭，留下几道深色的灰迹。

然后，她走的很果断、也很快，只挥了挥手作为道别。她是仅有几个了解到阳会只身一人去面见拇指的人，但那仅有的几个人里面也不可能有人会给出任何期盼或担忧。

那之后过了说长不长说短不短的一段时间，或许是两三天、三四天左右，阳说不清在拇指的地盘打了多久，谈了多久，被捡回来之后又昏迷了多久。在没有指令的时候，没有谁会太在意日期的更迭。

“好久不见呀，阳传令——？明明都醒了还在睡懒觉呢~？”

阳在散发出冲鼻酒精味的硬板床上醒来，半边脑袋缠着纱布，他脑袋和四肢还因为重伤而不太协调，沉重地使不上力气，可那呼唤的穿透力实在太大了些。

他别着脖子，把脸转向还没停下的噪音源头，看不真切但敏锐地辨别出那迫使他从这副状态里打起精神的嗓音。尖细的、夹杂着机械响声的大声叫嚷把他从昏昏欲睡里面揪出来，格洛丽亚有点精神过头，让人怀疑她的心理年龄是不是和她的嗓音一样像是不足十五岁的小小姑娘，她借着庞大的义体身躯胡闹、就差在房间里面上蹿下跳了。

拇指的刑罚比他想象的更可怕一些，虽然阳的脸、眼睛、舌头都没有残留下任何被刀剜过的痕迹，回想起来的时候他还是忍不住倒抽着气感到一阵的头皮发麻。阳用两只手撑住床沿抬起上身，然后试探着摸到脑后，扣开绷带的锁扣、扒下遮掩在眼睛前面的布条。就算他不必睁眼也能看清，但还是那么做了。

当他触碰着确认耳朵还连在面颊的两侧，抬起头的时候，格洛丽亚那张被红色探灯眼珠占据了大半的脸刚好凑了过来，令阳手指僵硬。他的鼻子差点和格洛丽亚的脸碰在一起，那不能算是什么浪漫的接触，鼻梁骨被彻底粉碎倒是更有可能的事情。注意到阳的表情扭曲了一瞬，格洛丽亚咯咯地笑着扭动她作为肩膀的铰链，把蒸汽吐到阳的脸上，再后退了两步，而那热度叫这个实际上还算得上单薄的年轻人的面颊和耳根都开始发烫起来。

……格洛丽亚大概甚至连喜欢、骚扰、和令人痛苦的区别都分不清。大概也不必要分清，毕竟，就连关乎性命的事儿都算不上事儿，更不必说感情了。

他时常羡慕女孩的神经大条——天真无邪——看不出指令背后的残酷，就不用像他遮掩处心积虑地去处理那些费解、令人作呕又不得不被传达的东西。又或是可以说，正因为格洛丽亚相当残酷，才不会在意到底因为指令剁掉几只手几条腿几个人之类的事情，实际上，不管是哪一种，都看上去比阳要生活的快活得多得多。

阳不打算问他是怎么回到食指的领地来的，格洛丽亚的性格多半只会嘲笑他那时候的凄惨模样，从她嘴里问出可靠准确的东西相当困难，但她对于这位传令官的疑问的绝大多数也都会乖乖回答，阳把这归纳到她向来小孩气的脾性里面，不做个人的猜想。

实际上，他认识的代行者们都往往不去对其他人的想法做解读，因为指令就是这种性质的东西，阳觉得自从他有了不一样的想法开始，他就与这些懵懂的人不同了。或许是……高高在上了一些、自觉清楚了一些，他无法定义，却感到微妙的混杂得意的悲悯，即便这都市其实谁都不比其他人更加高贵。

欲言又止地无奈蹙着眉头，阳这时候才注意到他的头发完全散着，窝在他的颈窝和肩膀处、捂到皮肤烧灼的热。

注意到他正在发呆，格洛丽亚还以为阳的伤势还有什么问题，一边嘀咕“明明已经按照指令把阳传令完全治好了来着”一类的话，一边要伸出手来碰他的脸颊和肩膀。

然后，只有那么一次地，阳伸出手，用两只手一起，把格洛丽亚那只冰凉的机械手彻底包覆起来。女性代行者的义体上了年岁，又在战斗后没得到非常妥帖的修缮，指节的包边有些翻卷，磨蹭得阳掌心刺痛，他摸到突出来的铆钉和本应掩饰彻底的焊接边缘：格洛丽亚的三只机械手都小小的，只占据了他手长的一半，纤细的金属臂也和那副机体似乎格格不入。不去看她战斗的身姿，大抵是没法想象这些东西的可怖之处的吧，阳垂着脑袋，想着，不做声又下意识地去扳无机质身躯上松动的一块。

“嗯~阳传令……？我得出去忙了哦！”

一直到格洛丽亚夹带着鼻音的疑问叫唤在他的头顶响起来，阳才意识到他已经快把女孩的手焐热了，所幸，她一贯不会多想这里面存在的深意——他本就没有什么深意。

阳不得不自己掰开自己的手指，目送她离开房间，视线停留在那被掀起来的白袍后摆消失的地方。后来，他在床边想到要把那些他认识的几个代行者全部杀死的计划，并且因此感到难得的不舍和痛苦。

在那一瞬间，他感觉自己早就变得不像那个阳了。

现在回想起来，阳甚至找不到这变化的由头，难道这也应该说是指令干的好事吗？

指令可以让他亲吻、拥抱、爱抚一个他全然不认识的人或是和他并肩战斗过的人或是正在对他拔刀的敌人，但不会让他对那些人产生任何一些类似于“喜悦”的感情。倘若说指令让某两个人携手共度余生，那么在这两人产生足以称之为“爱”的东西的时候，到底是指令引导向了“爱”的结果、还是另一种在指令胁迫下错乱的吊桥效应？

倘若说——让他“爱上”某人呢？不去做，就会死，如果是理性的人类的话，一定会觉得很可笑吧；然而从来没有谁质疑过，说不定真的曾有过这样荒谬的指令，只是没有人展示出来罢了，那么，恨也应当同理、欲望和饥饿也应当同理。

愿意相信的人会说：一切都是都市所期望的，分分合合也好，人和人的关系也好。

荒谬，无逻辑，他却无从反驳。

所幸指令最后只是让他去死了。就把死在图书馆里的结局也归纳为指令和都市所期望的结果吧。

死并不是什么晦涩的概念，准确来说，像是意识与肉体剥离之后陷入睡眠。人待在书架上也是会做梦的吗？问这种问题就像是问书本睡着了会不会梦见身上写着的故事一样得不到回答，但阳现在至少很安定。过去的一个月间虽然有度日如年的煎熬，脑子却一团混沌，那些不想看也不打算睁眼去看的时间里，他无法去细想任何事情，只是想着逃离指令的桎梏，仅此而已。所以他还能想起来一些前些日子发生的事情。

如果说传递指令也好，伪造指令也好，执行指令也好，这样那样的东西都是指令本身的导向的话，那眼睁睁地看着同伴去死到底是他自己的意志还是都市的意志呢。要说他是否惋惜，阳说不出什么，或许还有一种快意，或许没有，或许还有点别的感情。

他说不出，他已经完全说不出了，因为他变得和一切相信指令的人一样，落进都市不可名状的网罗。


End file.
